Shaggy's sercret
by draco122
Summary: Shaggy has been hideing something form the gang now that he is leaveing it is time to let it all out.


**Shaggy's Surprise Girlfriend. **

**This takes place at the end of the Scooby Doo2 Monster Unleashed movie. Everyone ends up with someone. All expect are good friend Shaggy. Thanks to Love of Velma for in a way giving me this ideal. Also Littlebixuit and her story all I am is me. **

The mystery had ended. A lot had happened in a few days. Mystery Inc had gone form being heroes, to being villains, to being heroes all over again. To Shaggy it had been one of the hardest and scariest mystery he had every been on. He had to face many of the villains form his past, the Black Knight and the Tar Monster being the worst of them.

Shaggy had seen his friends come close to dying a few times during the last few days. The whole time Shaggy felt useless. It was not a good feeling to have. During the whole mystery he tried to solve it himself. In the end he felt like he was not able to do anything right. He saw Fred and Daphne kissing. Saw Velma hooking up with Patrick and the media going crazy. He also noticed that no one was coming near him. Yet again he was being ignored. Yet again he felt like a failure. Shaggy made his choice form that point on he was no longer going to be a part of Mystery Inc.

Shaggy was walking in the park. Scooby was by his side. Scooby was worried about his master. They had talked about leaving the gang. But he never thought that Shaggy would actually want to do it. Scooby did not care about leaving the gang or not. He would go with Shaggy anywhere at all. He would miss the other members of the group but Shaggy was his best friend so he would never leave him.

Shaggy was sitting on a park bench. He was looking at the water. He felt at peace there. But he needed to go to a place where he could be alone for awhile. He walked into the woods. Unaware of the fact that someone was following him.

* * *

The rest of the gang had gone back to headquarters. They were all in such high spirits. They had come from behind in the bottom of the ninth and won the day. Fred and Daphne were finally together. Nothing would every tear them apart again. Velma was also happy. She had found a man that she felt would be just right for her.

The three members of the gang were at the headquarters. They noticed something as odd. Neither Shaggy not Scooby were there. Usually after a successful mystery Shaggy would be at headquarters making food. That was of course if they were nearby the headquarters. After a little time was spent searching nothing was found.

Fred was the first to speak "I am sure he is fine. He will be coming back soon." Velma was not so convinced. She said "He did not look to happy after we solved the mystery." Daphne laughed at this. "It had nothing to do with the mystery." She said. For this comment she earned a few confused looks form her friends. She shook her head. She then looked at them and said "I am not sure but I think he is planning on leaving the gang." The silence in the room could be cut with a knife.

* * *

Back with Shaggy he has found the spot he was looking for. Deep within the woods was a small clearing. Inside of the clearing was a small pond. Not many knew about it. Shaggy had found it one day when he was walking Scooby. He sat down on the edge of the pond. He needed to think and sitting here was the best place for him to do that. Just as he was thinking he felt a pair of arms warp around his neck.

* * *

Fred and Velma were speechless. "Why would you say that?" Velma had to ask. Again Daphne shook her head. She could not believe what she was hearing. The smartest member of Mystery Inc was asking her what was so clear to her. "He feels that he is the weakest link in the gang and he feels like he is a failure." Fred was not happy at hearing this. "That is not true he is not. How did such a stupid idea come to him?"

This time Daphne did not shake her head in sad way. She was angry now. Shaggy was a good friend. He may not be the strongest or the smartest but when it came to his heart he had few equals. He cared about his friends. He was so kind to people. He was also the first to forgive and forget. In fact it was he that pointed out to Daphne the Fred was to afraid of rejection to admit he feelings for her. Daphne lost it. "We gave him that stupid idea Fred. When the going got rough we never went to him. We never asked him his thoughts on anything. We only used him for bait and other things. We never saw the true Shaggy. And we never bother to see it."

* * *

Shaggy was freaked out quite a bit. He had no idea what this person wanted with him. He was about to do something when he heard a familiar voice. "I am sorry to have sacred you my love." A smile appeared on Shaggy's face. It was one of the first smiles he had shown in a long time. He turned around and said "I am glad to see you Sally."

Standing before Shaggy was none other than Sally McKnight a.k.a. Thorn. He had not seen her in a few weeks. He was so glad to see her. "What are you doing here?" These were the only words Shaggy could say. Thorn smiled. "I heard you were in trouble so I came as fast as I could. I followed you when you left everyone." Shaggy was so glad to see her that he brought his lips to hers in a kiss. Thorn then turned to Scooby and started to pet him the whole time she said "Thanks for not giving me away." Scooby smiled and said "No problem."

* * *

Daphne was not done yet with her friends. She did not get this angry often. But now she mad and there was no stopping her now. She then looked at her friends. "Each of us has done something to Shaggy. He has not even told us about his girlfriend. He has been with her for three years now" Fred and Velma were speechless. "Then how do you know about his girlfriend?" Velma asked. Daphne answered. "I meet her. She is really nice and a wonderful match for Shaggy. She has been able to do what we has his friends failed to do. I never told you guys because they both asked me not to."

Velma was speechless she felt strange somehow. Daphne saw the look on her friend face and she became angry once again. "Why do you act like you care Velma?" Velma was taken aback by this statement. Shaggy was a friend why should she not care. Daphne did not give Velma enough time to think about it. Daphne went on "The man was in love with you. He wanted to be with you so badly. But you never even gave him a glance. Whenever any of your loser boyfriend, whom we advised you not to date by the way, dumped you always went to him. Never once did you think about his feelings or how much it hurt him. The one time he did ask you out you shot him down so hard."

* * *

Shaggy was laying down on top of Thorn's lap. Both were happy to be in that position. Thorn was stroking Shaggy's hair. Scooby had told her a few things that worried her to no end. Scooby told her that Shaggy was feeling like a failure. He had told her that he was planning on leaving Mystery Inc. She was happy and sad at hearing this. Happy because then he would most likely start traveling with her more. She was sad because she did not like seeing Shaggy like this. She had to find out the truth.

She looked down at Shaggy and asked. "Is it true that you wish to leave Mystery Inc?" She asked her boyfriend. Shaggy knew that this question was coming. He also made a note to get mad a Scooby later for telling Thorn this. "Yes" was the only answer he gave his girlfriend.

* * *

Daphne was done attacking Velma. She then decided to attack her boyfriend. "You" She said to Fred. "Man I am not sure where to start. Whenever you make a plan you always use Shaggy and Scooby as bait. Plus you never think about their safety nor their fears. How many times did Shaggy get hurt? How many times did he come close to death?"

Daphne was not done yet. She had finished off Fred. She now had one person left to attack and that person was herself. "I am not saying here guys that you two were evil and I was nice. I am also as much to blame for this. I never gave Shaggy much thought. I knew he was nice but I never cared. I always took advantage of him. When we traveled together for a time I took advantage of him more." Daphne was sad she had more to say so she went on "Over the years we never got to know the real Shaggy and now it is too late. We made him feel like he was a failure. We never once tried to convince him he was not."

* * *

Thorn was speechless. All she could say was "Why?" Shaggy did not really want to talk about it. But he knew that Thorn would want to know and he loved her too much to worry her. "I feel that I am no longer of use to the gang. I feel like I am a failure and I am tired of that feeling. Also I am tired of being the bait and coming close to getting killed by Fred's stupid plans."

Thorn understood. She still remembered Vampire Rock and Oak haven when she had become a part of Fred's plan. So that part she understood. But she did not understand how he thought he was a failure. She knew he was not. She had to figure out how to convince him otherwise. But for that moment she was just happy holding him there.

* * *

Velma had gotten over the attack she had taken from her red headed friend. She was now angry. "How dare you? Say that I treated Shaggy liked he was nothing. Today I told him he was a real hero and how I wished I was like him." Daphne was not impressed. "Yeah so and when was the last time you said anything like that to him?" Velma could not recall a time. For once in her life she did not have an answer to a question.

Fred was not done. "Just because I set the trap that does not mean he has to act as bait. We never actually force him to do it." Daphne at this point was still angry. But she had run out of energy so she said in claim voice "Yes we do. We made him feel like a failure. He thinks that the only way he can be useful is by acting as bait. Look he is going to be here with his girlfriend soon and then he will speak to us then. But I know he is most likely going to leave us."

* * *

Thorn had taken only a few second to figure out how to tell Shaggy he was not a failure. "Shaggy you are not a failure. You have a strong heart. You care about your friends. You are a skilled artist and a skilled chief. Plus you let nothing get you down. When the going gets really tuff you are strong. You faced off against the Witch. So never doubt you are strong."

With these words Shaggy felt a change come over him. He knew that Thorn was right. He was so glad that he had gotten the courage to ask Thorn out. In response to her statement, Shaggy reached with his hands to bring Thorns face down to his own closing there lips together in a long and passion filled kiss. Thorn went with it. She did not want the kiss to end. But they had things to do. So she took Shaggy's hand and said "Come on time to tell your friends the news. Daphne has been given the others a hard time."

At this Shaggy stopped. "Are you sure?" he asked her. Thorn knew what he meant. He was wondering if it was okay let them know that she was dating Shaggy. She did not want it known for a few reason. One she and Shaggy would not be left alone. Two she did not know how her friends and family would take it. Three she did not know how Shaggy's friends and family would take it. "Yes" was the answer Thorn gave. "I no longer want to hide the fact form the world. I am in love with your Norville Rogers. And I want everyone to know it."

Shaggy was happy. He could also tell everyone. Scooby knew because Scooby knew everything about Shaggy. Shaggy's parents knew he was dating someone. He did not tell them who it was. But they trusted him so they did not push him. Daphne had found out by mistake. She had been with him one of the days they meet. Daphne not wanting to mess with the power of love promised she would never tell.

* * *

Back at the headquarters things were quiet. And I mean really quiet. Fred and Velma for feeling bad about what they had done. They knew that it was true they had pushed Shaggy to close to the edge and now he had crossed the Rhine. Daphne was happy and sad. She was happy because she could she finally got Fred and Velma were able to finally see the truth. Happy that Shaggy and his girlfriend were finally going to come out. Happy they she finally had Fred. She was sad because she knew she was one of the guilty ones. She had made peace with Shaggy. She was sad because there was nothing that could be done to convince Shaggy to stay with the gang.

But deep within her heart Daphne knew that Thorn was good for him. Thorn made Shaggy happy. And Shaggy made Thorn happy. Overall she knew they both loved each other. She knew that within a few years Shaggy would be asking the all important question. She was glad that her friend had found happiness. But she was sad that she was not a good friend to him. She did not have time to think as she got a message. It said "We are coming now." Form red witch. Daphne smiled. In a little bit Shaggy and Thorn would show up and drop a huge bombshell.

Shaggy and Thorn were outside Mystery Inc headquarters. Thorn looked different she had on a long jacket. Over her eyes she had very dark sunglass. Her head was covered with a large hat. No one would be able to tell it was her. Even Luna and Dusk had a hard time telling it was Thorn. So Thorn and Shaggy knew Fred and Velma would never be able to tell. Both Shaggy and Thorn wanted to let them know. But Thorn felt they had to sweet a little bit first. Normally Thorn did not like to torture or mess with people's heads but this time she was going to enjoy it very much.

The couple walked into Mystery Inc headquarters. Velma's heart nearly dropped out of her chest. The woman she saw was drop dead beautiful. She made a Swedish supper model look ugly. Thorn tried her best not to laugh out loud at Velma's reaction. Fred's reaction was even funnier. If he was not in love with Daphne he would have died right there. He had no ideal Shaggy was able to be with a girl like this.

Velma was speechless. First of all Daphne pointing out to her that Shaggy was in love with her. She was really mad that Shaggy did not try harder to be with her. She was really mad and she let Shaggy know it. "I see you got over me really fast and that you only care about women that are beautiful." With that Shaggy's girlfriend walked up to Velma and slapped her very hard. So hard in fact that Velma fell to the ground. "How dare you say that about him? I am sorry that you are upset that you lost him but don't start questioning his character or the next time I will hit you harder." That was all Velma needed to hear. That was all Fred needed to hear.

The group sat down and got down to business. Fred looked into the eyes of his friend and asked "So is it true?" Shaggy answered a simple yes. "I am no longer of any use here. So I am leaving." With that Shaggy went to his room and started to pack all his things. It did not take him long. He put all his clothes, and some other things in a suitcase. Before he closed it up he took one picture form his desk. It was one that had the entire gang in it. He then rejoined everyone in the den. Shaggy saw this. Daphne and Thorn were sitting on one side and talking. The oddest part was that Fred was also there.

Fred knew that he was mean to Shaggy. He had not acted like a friend should. He also knew that Shaggy was going to leave and there was nothing that he could do to stop him. Fred hopped that someday Shaggy would come back to the gang. But he did not have high hopes. Velma on the other hand was in logic over loud. This is something that happens to people who are very smart. When things cannot be solved with logic their minds just shut down. (This has happened to me before and I do not know if this is a real thing.)

To Velma she was in a relationship with someone she felt was perfect for her. Then her best friend tells her she had been a fool. That this whole time Shaggy had been so in love with her that he would do anything for her. She had also been told that she hurt Shaggy and made him feel like a failure. Then she finds out the Shaggy has had a girlfriend for the past few years and he never told them. Instead he told Daphne. And now she had just seen his girlfriend and she was beyond pretty. She felt hurt but she knew she had no right to feel that way. This was where the trouble was. She knew she messed up and badly. So she knew she had to say goodbye. She now had someone that could work.

Thorn was enjoying this. She saw that Fred had gotten it. She was happy about that. She also saw that Velma looked funny. She saw that after a little bit she finally got it but Thorn also noted that she had to keep an eye on Velma in the future. Thorn then went to Shaggy and whispered in his ear. "I don't think Velma will be able to handle finding out who I am." Shaggy just smiled and said "Yeah I know."

So Shaggy went into the kitchen and made dinner. It would be the last one the gang would eat together. Daphne went in and helped Shaggy. In the mean time Fred and Velma wanted some answers. "So who are you?" Fred asked the woman. She answered him "All in good time. All I will say to you is you have meat me before. I even helped you solve a mystery once For now you can call me Red." Velma and Fred were searching there memoires trying to recall this woman. But they could not come up with anything. After seeing defeated faces Thorn smiled. She then said "Don't worry Shaggy will tell you later before he leaves."

In the kitchen Daphne was helping out Shaggy. Most of the time Shaggy cooked on his own, but he knew the reason why Daphne was there. "Daphne please just say what is on your mind." Shaggy said to his red headed friend. Daphne was taken aback at first but then she remembered that Shaggy was in tune with the thoughts and feelings of the others. So Daphne did just that. "I am really happy for you Shaggy. Red (The nickname between the three. The three being Shaggy, Daphne and Thorn)is a wonderful person and she has brought out the best in you. She brought out in you what we as Mystery Inc had shut down."Daphne went on she was not done yet. "Also Shaggy I am sorry for the way things turned out. I tried to be a better friend but I was not. I only hope that one day you will forgive me."

Shaggy did not need to think about this. "Daphne I already forgave you a long time ago. That was why when you asked me to be bait I usually went along. You were the one that was there for me. You helped me get over Velma and Red was able to do the rest. I am glad that Fred finally confessed to you and I hope you are happy." Daphne was close to tears now but she held them back. She had one last question to ask. "What about Velma?" Shaggy had expected this question. But he was still not ready for it. So he answered truthfully. "To be honest she was the first one I every fell in love with. So she will always be in my heart. But I am now in love with Red. She knows how I feel about Velma and she understands it. She knows about all my past girlfriends. But you should know Daphne that when I commit myself to someone I am loyal and will never do anything to hurt them."

Daphne was happy. She knew that Shaggy was going to be okay. She knew that Mystery Inc would have a hard time without Shaggy. In fact Mystery Inc might be no more in a few short months. Shaggy was like the glue that held the gang together. She tried so hard to make him see that but it did not work. She had no more time to think as dinner was called. The whole affair went well. (unlike the various holidays) No one yelled at anyone. Thorn wanted to yell and laugh at Velma. She wanted to say something like "Thank you for breaking Shaggy's heart. Thank you for sending him to me and thanks for giving me the greatest thing in my life." She of course did not but she wanted to so badly. (Have you ever had one of those moments? I sure have.)

After dinner it was time for the big secret to come out. It was time for Fred and Velma to see and meet Shaggy's girlfriend once and for all. Red stood up from the spot she was in, which was next to Shaggy. But first she looked to Fred and Velma and asked them "So have you guys any guess as to who I am?" Fred looked at her and said "Nope none at all. About a million women we have meet come to mind based off the clues. So I got no clue at all." Velma also looked at her and she said "No" Red smiled she was really going to enjoy watching the faces of these two.

Shaggy pulled out a video camera and moved so that the camera would catch both Fred and Velma's reaction at the same time he was also going to enjoy this. Daphne moved behind Shaggy she was going to enjoy this as well. So Red removed her cloak to show that she had a long black dress with red lines going down the side of it. She then removed her hat to show that she had black hair with red streaks in it. Finally she removed her sunglass to show that she had bright green eyes.

As you can well imagine Fred and Velma's reactions were priceless. Luckily Shaggy had caught it all on tape. Later in his life when he needed to cheering up he would either go to Thorn.(I don't think I need to go into any details.) Or he would watch this tape. Thorn would do the same expect she would go to Shaggy. And it always worked both methods that is worked.

Velma's jaw dropped about 7 feet. Her face screamed what the hell. She first pinched herself then he hit herself. After figuring out it was not a dream she closed her mouth and started muttering things to herself under her breath. Then she passed out form logic overload. Fred was even funnier. First it looked as if his whole face dropped several inches. Then he did a double take and fell to the ground.

Thorn, Shaggy and Daphne started laughing their butts off. It took some time for them to stop. Shaggy looked to Thorn and said "Looks like you were right." This got the others laughing even more. Daphne then looked at Shaggy and said "I expect to be at the wedding my friend." Shaggy did not even flinch at this comment. All he said was "You will" He then said to Daphne "Well I don't really feel like a long and awkward goodbye so bye." He then hugged his red headed friend and said "Good luck with Fred."

With that Thorn and Shaggy left Mystery Inc headquarters. Daphne knew that this was not the last time she would see him. But she wished it did not come to this. She then went about putting Velma in bed. Afterwards she put Fred to bed. For this task she just simply got a blanket for each of them.

Thorn and Shaggy were heading to Thorn's hotel. Thorn could not be any happier. She was about to let her two best friend know who her boyfriend was as well. Thorn also told no one. She only told them that when the time was right she would let them know. Luna and Dusk understood this. They knew that Thorn was not in any danger and they did not try to find out who this guy was. But they could tell by the fact that Thorn talked about him so much he made her happy and that to them was good enough. They also knew that on this night they would finally meet him. Thorn said that her boyfriend was planning on joining them and leaving behind his friends who pushed him away. So after Thorn went to go and get him Luna and Dusk sat up and tried to figure out who it was. Each ideal got very outrageous.

Before they entered the hotel Thorn help Shaggy get dressed up. So that he would not be know right away. She wanted to see if Luna and Dusk could figure it out. She did not think they could but her friends had surprised her many times before. So after making sure nothing gave Shaggy away and that Scooby was in disguise as well they walked right up to their hotel suite. To say that Luna and Dusk were surprised would be an understatement. The man they saw before them was bald. He was highly overweight. And he did not look at all strong. Plus there was a really big and ugly looking dog.

But Luna and Dusk were no fools. Thorn was a master of disguise she could make the ugliest person pretty and vice versa. So they knew that Thorn was not going to make it easy on them. The four sat down and started to talk. Luna and Dusk started asking the mystery man some questions. "Have we met you before?" Luna asked. The man nodded and said "Yes a couple of times" This made them even more confused. Dusk then asked him "What do you like to do?" Shaggy thought about it. "I really like to cook."

This went back and forth for quite some time. The women asking Shaggy questions, and he answering them. Thorn had to laugh. Fred and Velma did not even try to ask her any questions. Overall it was going well. After about two hours Luna had an ideal. She smiled this was such a great ideal. She went to her room and took out a box. She had brought it with her on the tour in hopes of being able to use them. She looked to the big dog and asked him "Would you like a Scooby Snack?" The effect was instant. The disguise Scooby was wearing came off as he jumped up and down wanting the Scooby Snacks.

Everyone laughed at this. Shaggy took off his bald cap and his fat suit. He then said "Wow never thought of that. Nice job Luna. What gave me away?" Luna smiled. "I am not really sure. All I thought was we are in your home town. The dog looked like Scooby and the way you answered the questions gave it away."

After that everything went really well. Luna and Dusk were really happy. They were good friends with Mystery Inc and they all really liked Shaggy. He was the nicest and kindest person. But before they could give full support something's had to be done.

Thorn and Shaggy were getting ready for bed. After going through the ritual they both got into bed and held each other. Before falling asleep Shaggy kissed Thorn once with more passion then he had ever before. Thorn was awake a little longer she thought about all that was going to happen and truth be told she was really looking forward to it. She knew the Luna and Dusk were going to give Shaggy a hard time and they were going to make sure Shaggy had no intention of hurting her. With the finally words "Good night my love" Thorn fell asleep as well.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
**About Thorn's fall I am working on it the next chapter will be up soon I hope within the next couple of days. This story is a test. The result will affect the ending of Thorn's fall.**

**Draco122**


End file.
